Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture apparatus provided with a communication function.
Related Art
Conventionally, a camera provided with an automatic transmission function for automatically transmitting photographed images to an external device has been known (refer to Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2014-230024